chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
New York v. Montgomery
The People of the State of New York v. Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII case is the exchanged case from the United States to Chawosauria as permission rather or not should Chawosauria ban Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII for his Adultery. Johnathan Saint Montgomery committed Adultery, which violated Section 255.17 of the New York Statute, Montgomery was arrested and his Adulterous Partner got ended up pregnant with Octuplets, Montgomery is in trouble and Chawosauria is proposing an Entry Ban against Montgomery because of his crime. Chawosauria does not really criminalize Adultery anymore, but would reclassify Adultery as a crime under this case, which is represented to the Chawosaurian Government by the State of New York. Chawosauria had been Liberalizing their Sex Laws since the fall of Timothy Max Roosevelt and still continued to do so, the Chawosaurians now have an opportunity to use this case as how they feel about Adultery. The Chawosaurians had been keeping track of the Trial and would use this case to decide rather or not, to accept Adulterers into Chawosaurian Immigration. The New York Court founded Montgomery guilty for Adultery and the Allegations of other illegal sexual activities were founded false and were dismissed, Montgomery is being dismissed as an Adulterer and the Chawosaurian Supreme Court would also argue is should Adultery be a crime in Chawosauria once again. The Chawosaurian Government is now thinking about dismissing Montgomery as an Adulterer and Chawosauria has been planning this since May of 2016. Montgomery opposed the Dismissal against him because he committed a sorry crime and the proposed such dismissal, the Chawosauria saw the reality of the effects of Montgomery if he is not dismissed. Chawosauria struggled to decide to dismiss him. The Dismissal was being warned that consequences are economically bad if Montgomery was dismissed, the Montgomery Family voted in favor of the Dismissal. The Chawosaurians and New Yorkers both condemned the Adultery of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII and both believed that Montgomery should be punished in anyway, however, the Chawosaurian Government have not argued the case yet and the State of New York had contacted Abooksigun Eluwilussit for defense, Abooksigun and Adsila both came to the New York Courthouse for support for Montgomery as their grandson. Background Adultery of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII ''Montgomery Scandal'' Johnathan committed Adultery on the Night of April 20, 2016 and came home late, he had an argument with his wife, he ended the argument by leaving her and came back with his Adulterous Partners, Montgomery had no care for his wife's baby and also, Montgomery's wife was his mother's first cousin. Persecution of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII Montgomery was arrested in May or April of 2016, he was charged by 255.17 of the New York State Statute, however, Montgomery had been in prison for 90 days and by June 1, 2016, maybe during his 90 day sentence, he would go to trial, but also committed other sexual crimes. Trial Montgomery's trial began on June 1, 2016 and had to face the Judge of the Courthouse. Montgomery's mother was also there to testify, and try defending her son without showing her anger. During the trial, Adsila called in her younger sister, who happens tobe a Religious Counselor, Sequoia Reagan, for which, Montgomery would have to deal with her, regardless of prison or whatever penalty. Sequoia Reagan as the counselor for Montgomery's sexuality and can't do so in Chawosauria because religion is illegal and counseling someone's sexuality in a religious manner is illegal in Chawosauria also. |left]] Sequoia is Adsila Ahyoka's younger sister, but never talked to her since she moved to Texas in 1982 to the University of Texas, Sequoia in 1983 during the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, has been banned on the No-Immigration List because Chawosauria gave her a record of being a Liberal Christian and her faith as a Christian is not allowed in Chawosauria, so her request to immigrate to Chawosauria was vetoed by Timothy Max Roosevelt. On June 1, 2016, Chawosauria vetoed her request to immigrate to Chawosauria again because Christianity is still illegal, Chawosauria still unaccepted her and her immigration requests from 1983 to 2016 and Chawosauria also condemned her for worshiping the Holy Spirit, which is in Chawosauria, considered "Unnatural" and "Fundamentally Wrong", and is also condemned Nationwide and Society-wide. Johnathan's mother is very excited to meet her aunt for the first time on June 23, 2016, on the morning of that day, she appeared on the news in Chawosauria expressing that she would not tolerate her son's sexual behaviors. Wawetseka Eluwilussit Wawetseka is Montgomery's mother, and she is playing an important role in this case that she would file this case to the Chawosaurian Supreme Court to make Chawosauria recriminalize Adultery. She Wawetseka continues to mourn her mother-in-law's death, she shared in an honor from when she was arrested in Chawosauria for her religion and Wawetseka is not a religious but does follow both Liberal and Conservative Views on society. Decision of the Court On June 30, 2016, the Court decided that Montgomery is guilty and he was sentenced to 90 days in jail with a $500 charge, Allegations that he committed Prostitution and Rape are proven false, these Allegations are dismissed, Evidence that Montgomery has committed Adultery is well proven, Montgomery is founded guilty for Adultery and sentenced to 90 days in jail with a $500 fine. The State of New York criminalizes Adultery which penalty is spending 90 days in jail with a $500 fine. Adultery Laws in the United States In the United States, a few States in the country classify Adultery a crime, but not a federal crime, it is a Misdemeanor in most states, meaning it's not a serious crime, if it's a felony, it would'if been a serious crime, however. Many Laws against Adultery were so different in America back in the Colonial Times and carried the death penalty back in the 16th Century, as New York is one of those States that Criminalized Adultery, lots of states Enacted the Statutes against Adultery in 1996, meaning more Statutes against Adultery are being proposed. California does not criminalize Adultery, but the only penalty for Adultery, is divorce, not prison time or Capital Punishment. Argument On July 1, 2016, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court started the oral argument about two things, Chawosauria's old laws against Adultery, and the Dismissal of Montgomery. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII